Demonio Enamorado
by gabrielita89
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke unidos por el dolor, pero también unidos por la maldición. Solo cuando se reencuentran se darán cuenta que sus caminos nunca debieron separarse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! ¿Como están?**_

_**Verán aquí les traigo otro fic ( no llevo ni la mitad del primero, pero no pude resistir y aquí esta) el primer capii.. Esperó sea de su agrado :) **_

_**Recomendación musical: Who Knew (pink)**_

_*** Nueva misión, Nueva venganza* **_

Sin rumbo fijo, sus pasos se clavaban en el lodoso suelo, sus sandalias se hundían con cada pisada, sus ojos perdidos en la negrura de su mirada cansados, vacíos, reflejaban el dolor que oprimía su pecho. Un dolor que lo comía cada segundo,¿ hace cuanto había dejando todo, sin recibir nada mas que amargura y soledad?.

Sin embargo él, aferrado a eso que solía ser su sustento, a eso por lo que vivía, y respiraba día y noche. La maldita venganza, ahora ya no era nada. Todo lo que creyó real, se convirtió en una fantasía donde el protagonista no era nadie, ya que todos estaban envueltos en el círculo de la mentira.

¿Hasta cuando habría sostenido tanta hipocresía? ¿Hasta cuando se negaría su propio error? ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría para que diera media vuelta y decidiera regresar?

Pero lo mas importante.

¿Estaría dispuesto a perdonar?

Perdonar, todos los errores cometidos, las traiciones, los días de lágrimas, días de soledad, de tanta tristeza. ¿Estarían dispuesto a dejar el pasado enterrado, por un futuro renacido en un mundo podrido?. Eso ni el mismo sabría, ya que perdonar no estaba precisamente en sus prioridades, por que sin duda su mundo todavía no conocía la palabra, perdón.

Sus metas, aunque en el fondo sabia que erróneas, las tenía mas que claras. No quería nada,solo destruir aquellos que no perdonaron a su hermano sabiéndolo inocente, destruir la vida de todos ellos que permitieron tanta mentira, a esos que le arrebataron la felicidad. Que le arrebataron su familia.

Por que él, Sasuke Uchiha, jamas perdonara a konoha, no la perdonara de haber permitido que él matara a su hermano en base de engaños.

Pero algo dentro de su corazón le impide llegar a su misión, algo que sabe que tarde o temprano no podrá evitar, y eso es verlo a él, a esa persona que le considera su hermano.

Naruto.

Por que Naruto, siempre lucho por él, por salvarlo de la espesa oscuridad y que no se hundiera en la soledad. Pero demasiado tarde , él ya estaba solo.

Y aunque Naruto se pusiera en medio, el acabaría con cada aldeano,cada árbol, cada partícula de konoha seria destruida.

Después de todo ellos ya no tenían lazos. Esos quedaron enterrados, perdidos entre su venganza y las ganas de regresar como alguien digno.

Después de haber matado a Itachi, y haber conocido la verdad, él y su equipo que hasta en ese entonces conocido como "hebi" que lo seguía a sol y sombra, caminaban por el bosque bajo una llovizna que no paraba desde hacia dos días, pero ninguno de ellos decía nada sobre lo ocurrido apenas esos días atrás con Itachi. Nadie podía decir nada, ¿pues que se dice en estos momento?

Dos días, dos simples días en que solamente caminaba sin saber donde ir, sus camaradas lo seguían sin decir nada, por miedo a ser el centro de desahogo del pelinegro.

Pero ya era suficiente, no podía mas, tendría que parar en algún momento.

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica salia de su poderosa mano "el chidori" en todo su esplendor se impacto contra el lodoso suelo dejando un gran agujero en el. Sasuke necesitaba saciar al menos un poco de su dolor. Así,uno tras otro impacto, fue dejando un cráter cada vez mas grande, poco a poco fue rindiéndose ante tanta amargura, su corazón quería llorar, mas no lo haría, Sasuke no lloraría,nunca lo haría y menos delante de gente que no comprendía.

Su cansado y magullado cuerpo se rindió, desfalleciendo sin previo aviso.

Karin, preocupada por su adorado compañero y líder, corrió aterrada por la escena que el pelinegro acababa de dar, cuando llego hasta él, las palpitaciones de desesperanza se controlaron al darse cuenta que solo el cansancio había hecho estragos en Sasuke.

Enseguida siugetsu y jugo, llegaron hasta karin para ver como se encontraba sasuke, la kunoichi de hebi, arrodillada ante el pelinegro curaba sus heridas, al menos las que podía, mas no era suficiente.

–Tenemos que descansar, no puede seguir así– exclamo karin preocupada.

Los dos jōnin asintieron al unisono, lentamente karin incorporo un poco a sasuke, para que jugo pudiera llevarlo en hombro hasta donde se refugiarían esta noche.

–he, zanahoria, y donde se supone que nos quedaremos?– pregunto espadachín de la niebla.

–Maldita sea cara de pez! Por que tengo yo que saberlo todo– dijo la pelirroja mientras acomodaba sus gafas para mirar mejor a suigetsu.

–Por que no buscamos alguna cueva seca, antes de que la lluvia caiga de nuevo –sugirió jugo acomodando a un desmayado sasuke en su hombro.

–Eso jugito tu si que piensas– dando unas palmaditas en la espalda de jugo suigetsu miro a karin– y que esperas zanahoria, ve busca la cueva–

Echando humo por cual mas poro de la piel, karin le propino un fuerte puñetazo al espadachín,dejándole deformado el rostro en forma de agua.

–QUIEN MIERDAS CREES QUE SOY! TU PUTA SIRVIENTA?– grito la ojo roja en la cara de suigetsu.

Jugo, que hasta ese momento al margen de la creciente discusión decidió comenzar a caminar, pues esos dos le daban dolor de cabeza y dando las circunstancias de que Sasuke no estaba en condiciones para callarlos,mejor se adelantaba.

–Vamos karin, no seras la sirvienta, pero la puta eso si lo eres– dicho esto suigetsu comenzó a caminar dejando a una karin sin palabras. O al menos eso pensó el chico agua.

–Hijo de perra!– grito la kunoichi de hebi.

Así dando paso a una pelea de dimes y diretes, donde los dos chicos se enredaron, mientras seguían su andar en busca de un refugio seco,donde pasar la noche.

Por fin luego de tanto andar, suigetsu localizo una cueva seca, se cercioró que está estuviera libre de animales o algún acupante que pudiera causar peligro. Después de verificar y que todo estuviera en orden, el equipo de sasuke se acomodo lo mejor que pudo, karin de inmediato se concentró en atender al pelinegro, curando cada una de sus heridas,con jutsus médicos, pues como sasuke no estaba consiente no podía darle el "honor" ala pelirroja de quitarle un poco de su chakra,para poder recuperar energía.

Después de un rato karin solo se limitó a poner una banda húmeda sobre la frente del azabache, ya que tanto rato dedicado al líder de hebi, la había agotado. Perdiéndose en su mismo cansancio karin se apoyo en la pared, –claro no mas de dos metros del pelinegro–para poder dormir,no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo en la entrada de la cueva, donde el espadachín de hebi, hacia la guardia.

–No te duermas, cara de pez– dijo la pelirroja acomodándose lo mejor que podía para dormir.

Suigetsu la miro con cara de pocos amigos, ¿pues quien creía esta cuatro ojos que era él? ¿un genin? Estúpida, pensó mientras se concentraba con la mirada fija en el denso bosque que se extendía frente a él.

Espero que Sasuke, se recupere pronto– pensó Suigetsu mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

Pero a lo que el espadachín se refería no eran alas heridas superficiales, si no a las internas,esas que hieren mas que un fuerte golpe en el estomago. _Las del corazón._

Las imágenes le carcomían la cabeza proyectándose como películas donde dos jóvenes hermanos luchaban buscando cada uno su final feliz. Dando como resultado un tormentoso final.

Final. El final todavía no estaba escrito, su película de muerte apenas comenzaba y al terminar solo habría un espectador.

La imagen de Itachi dando sus ultimas palabras, le recordaban todos los días que solía seguirlo pretendiendo que su querido hermano lo entrenara y pasará mas tiempo con él, sasuke siempre lo admiró, y ahora mas que nunca le seguía admirando y queriendo, de hecho muy en el fondo de su corazón sabia que nunca había dejado de amar a su hermano.

_Lo siento Sasuke ya no habrá una próxima vez ..._

No. Ya no habrá una próxima vez por que él no la dará, la venganza apenas empieza.

En konoha todos parecían estar bien, la villa oculta entre las hojas apenas rebosaba de alegría al comenzar la mañana. Los aldeanos comenzaban con sus labores del día, los comercios abrían sus puertas esperando buenas ventas, todos con sus mejores ánimos. Todos menos una joven.

Una kunihichi pelirosa, despertaba de su agobiante sueño, uno donde era dejada en la fría banca a las afueras de konoha. Donde sus lágrimas eran absorbidas por la luna llena, que invadía ese lugar, en el cual se despedía de ese pelinegro que le robaba los sueños cada noche, que maldecía una y mil veces por seguir torturándola en sus callados y desahuciados sueños. Donde le veía irse todos los días sin mirar que dejaba atrás a una mujer que lo amaba, por que a pesar de ya tres años lo amaba.

Despacio, muy despacio Sakura se sentó en la orilla de su cama, su mirada se dirigió al retrato que yacía en su pequeño tocador. En ese donde los seres que mas quería sonreían y la miraban cada mañana. Veía la pequeña niña pelirosa con esa mirada soñadora, la sonrisa radiante que dibujaba su rostro. Uno que si lo veías en la actualidad no reconocerían, pues la mirada era apagada, fría, la sonrisa se borro, ya no había nada en ese rostro, solo amargura y soledad. Por que ella se sentía sola, no había nadie quien la comprendiera, sus amigos estaban en sus mundos, viviendo su vida. ¿Mientras ella que hacia? Bagando sin rumbo, lamentando un amor que no tuvo y nunca tendrá. Lamentando su amor...

Por eso cuando un día antes su maestra Tsunade, le había llamado para encomendarle una misión, no puso mucha resistencia y de inmediato aceptó. Ganándose la mirada ceñuda de su sensei, quien la escudriño de pies a cabeza. Sakura observó como su maestra le recorría y su mirada se entorno de forma acusadora.

–Que! Porqué me ve así – dijo la ojijade, su maestra se puso de pie y giró quedando frente al ventanal.

–Sabes que eres como una hija para mi Sakura, por eso quiero que salgas de aquí– mirando por la ventana la gondaime observaba la cabizbaja Sakura.– Ya me canse de verte rodar sin rumbo por las calles de konoha, es hora que olvides, por eso te daré una misión de largo tiempo–

Sakura sin hacer comentarios miraba la espalda de su maestra, queriendo que de una vez por todas le dijera donde se largara para poder ir a empacar.

– Donde sera esa misión?–pregunto impaciente la kunoichi.

–Viajaras hacia el norte, sera un viaje de dos meses, ahí buscarás una flor marchita –exclamo Tsunade dándose media vuelta para quedar de frente a Sakura.– y cuando la encuentres me la atraerás–

Desconcertada la pelirosa miro a su sensei, ¿una flor marchita? Pensó Sakura. Pero no articulo pregunta alguna, pues si Tsunade lo decía es por que existía. Como todo pronostico la gondaime negó con la cabeza, todo era tal y como ella lo pensó. Sakura no haría preguntas, solo llevaría a cabo la misión, con tal de salir de ahí.

–¿Es todo?– dijo la ojijade. Tsunade asintió con una leve inclinación y Sakura salio del despacho de la hokage.

Y ahora, se preparaba para marcharse, a partir de hoy se encaminaría en su rara misión. Así a medio día la kunoichi de konoha, se disponía a marcharse, andaba ya a paso decidido rumbo a la puerta de la aldea, cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención.

–Espera Saku–chan!– exaltado llego hasta ella un chico rubio, Naruto –¿ Te marchas y sin despedirte? – exclamó el rubio mirando a su amiga con sus ojos azules empañados de lágrimas.

–Vamos, solo serán unos días...

– Unos días!? Sakura serán dos meses, dos malditos meses que estaré solo– dijo Naruto jalando su rubia cabellera

La pelirosa miro con nostalgia a Naruto, solo él la extrañaría, solo él se preocupaba por ella. Si tan solo su corazón le quisiera a él, y no a... Sus ojos llenos de frías lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas miraron a él rubio, esté supo que Sakura seguía sufriendo, por él, por Sasuke.

Naruto rodeo a Sakura con sus fornidos brazos que la edad y el entrenamiento le regalaban, arrullandola un poco, sabiendo que los dos estarían solos, pero al mismo tiempo juntos.

La kunoichi se despidió de su amigo y continuo su camino a las enormes puertas que le daban la despedida. Al poner su cuerpo fuera de su aldea, una fría y confortante brisa le dio la bienvenida a el espeso bosque. Dando así, el primer paso para su nueva misión, encontrar la flor marchita.

_**Como ven el primer capiii ? **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :) y comenten que tal...**_

_**Nos leemos pronto en las contiiissss **_

_**Disfruten las vacaciones yeiiiii ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! **_

_**¿Que cuentan, todo bien? :) **_

_**La contii espero les guste...**_

_**Recomendación musical: Never too late ( three days grece) **_

*En busca de poder y venganza*

Él ritmo que llevaba era muy bueno, a ese paso pronto llegaría a la aldea del norte. Pronto terminaría la absurda misión ya que siendo sinceros, ella no pensaba encontrar ninguna flor marchita. Aunque claro que la buscaría, de eso no había duda y le llevaría a la hokage una gran nada, cargada de la decepción de llegar con las manos vacías. Pero de eso se ocuparía después, ahora lo que quería era comer ya que el fuerte chillido de su estomago le reclamaba comida.¿ Y porque no? un baño también. Desidida a comer algo y pronto, siguió su camino un poco mas a prisa, pues la comida sólo la sacaba de su mochila y listo ¿pero y él baño? buscaría alguna laguna o un río, lo que fuera, sólo algo donde poder darse una buena ducha.

La kunoichi de konoha, no tardo mucho en llegar a un riachuelo extrañamente bonito en medio de ese espeso bosque. Algo así no era muy común, pero no le discutiría sus anormalidades a la naturaleza, solo se daría su baño,comería y se marcharía.

No obstante sentía algo raro en él ambiente, las cosas aunque bien en los últimos cuatro días eran tensas, no había encontrado ningun ninja o ladrón que le estorbaran en el camino. Sin dudas algo muy extraño, de cualquier forma eso era mucho mejor, mientras menos se pusieran en su camino mas pronto cumpliria la misión. Dispuesta a tomar su refrigerio se acomodo en una pequeña roca junto al lindo estanque que se hacia en el inicio del riachuelo, saco de la bolsa un paquete donde traía lo que era su comida, resignada por el alimento lo miro, medito un segundo y dio una fuerte mordida a su simple, pan. Trago sin muchos ánimos pues de verdad que no le hacia mucha gracia comer solo pan, pero al momento de empacar lo que traería de comer no pensó mucho y metió lo que encontró a la mano.

–Hay Sakura tú y tus prisas– dijo para si la ojijade. Pensando que la próxima vez traería algo mas nutritivo.–Por suerte traigo unas píldoras del soldado, en caso de no encontrar una aldea donde comprar suministros–

Terminó su ultimo bocado que acompaño con un gran tragó de agua, medito un minuto lo que haría a continuación y se puso de pie con algo de pereza. Él insípido pan la había dejado satisfecha y muy somnolienta, a decir verdad apenas y había parado a descansar, pues lo único que tenia en mente la pelirosa era la bendita flor ésa, ni siquiera sabia como encontraría la susodicha aldea del norte, pues su maestra solo le dio las coordenadas de la villa y nada mas, no hubo nombres o algún tipo de referencias donde preguntar sobre la flor, todo eso la tenia extresada.

Miro con curiosidad el paisaje que desbordaba tanta paz, una que hace mucho la ojijade no sentía. Un suspiro se adueño de sus labios y sonrió sobre los mismos, su aliento se mezcló con la suave brisa que le ajito sus rosados cabellos provocando que sakura estendiera sus brazos para disfrutar del viento. Una extraña sensación le inundó todo su ser al sentir como él aire arrastraba un extraño aroma que a ella se le hizo muy familiar. Un aroma que hace mucho ya no olía y muy a su pesar anhelaba todos los días, un aroma a madera de cedro mezclada con menta que a ella se le hacia una extraña combinación. Cerro sus ojos dejando que él aire inundará sus pulmones con ese aroma, era algo muy estúpido pensar que la sola esencia de alguien puede hacerte sentir mil y un sinfín de emociones y hacerte sonreír como una idiota. Pero estando ahí sola con esa sensación tan exageradamente pacífica, le era imposible no recordarle.

_Sasuke–kun..._

Él viento se detuvo y la pelirosa abrió sus ojos inundados de lágrimas que afortunadamente se resistieron a salir, ya no quería llorar. Pero cada cosa referente a él le provocaba querer gritar de frustración, dolor y rabia. Pero eso era agua pasada se lo repetía constantemente, ya no tenia la mas mínima intención de buscarle, no después de querer matar a Naruto en dos ocasiones. Sabia que Sasuke era ya un ser aún mas frío de lo que recordaba, simplemente él Uchiha ya no tenia un corazón humano, sino uno de serpiente frío y sin emociones.

Bufo de resignación y pensó que mejor seria bueno tomar ya su baño, se hacia de noche y no quería que él frío le calara los huesos al bañarse. Comenzó a desvestirse quedando pronto en ropa interior, saco la toalla blanca que había empacado para estos momentos y se enredo en ella. Envuelta en la toalla fue sacando las ultimas prendas que le tapaban su desarrollado cuerpo, al terminar deposito sus ropas sobre la piedra donde minutos atrás había estado sentada y se dispuso a meterse al agua, no sin antes probar la temperatura de la misma. Metió él dedo gordo del pie y de inmediato un escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo, en efecto él agua estaba fría. Sin mas fue metiendo poco a poco cada centímetro de ella al agua, maldiciendo lo fría que esta se encontraba hasta que su cuerpo se aclimató. Suspiro ya relagando todo su ser para tomar un baño que al parecer sería algo largó, ya que aunque el agua se encontraba fría le haría bien pensar un rato.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

La sombra de una extraño ser vigilaba la oscura cueva donde se encontraba el equipo Hebi, había estado siguiéndoles desde que sasuke lucho contra Itachi, había visto la muerte del uchiha mayor y también observó como sasuke desfalleció acausa del cansancio y el dolor. Les había seguido muy sigilosamente ya que ninguno de los miembros del equipo de sasuke se había percatado de su presencia. Así que ahí seguía él, vigilando lo que hacían los tres tontos ninjas a cargo del uchiha, no comprendía como sasuke había elegido a esos que mas que atemorizar, causaban risa de ver lo patéticos que eran. Empezando con ese extraño grandullón que soló platicaba con pájaros y uno que otro animal parte de las dos Vestías que se la pasaban peleando delante de él. Luego ese chico tiburon que cada vez que la lentuda le propinaba un golpe se le partía la cara en dos, o cuando se convertía en esa cosa transparente ganándose no uno, sino cientos de golpes por parte de la zanahoria como había oído que se llamaba la mujer. Y dios! La mujer, que decir de ella sin duda de los tres la mas rara y sobre todo loca ya que en muchas ocasiones le había oído hablar de Sasuke como si esté fuera de su propiedad, luego había visto como besaba una foto del pelinegro ganándose un extraño sonrojo al decir que volvería a ver como se encontraba y si ya habría despertado, todo por unas cauntas mordidas que se carisiaba en su pecho y manos.

De verdad que él no entendía o mejor dicho no sabia que demonios habia pensado sasuke para reclutar a esos como su equipo de venganza.

–Vamos zetsu, que podía pedir sasuke si él es el mas loco del equipo– exclamo él akatsuki mirando como la zanahoria y el chico agua discutían... De nuevo. Pero antes que la peliroja le soltara el primer golpe al chico ojivioleta, está volteo la mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva donde un pelinegro salía de la penumbras para que él poco sol que quedaba le bañase con sus rayos.

–Parece que él vengador a despertado – dijo él extraño akatzuki negro – vamos, avisemos– mencionó y en el acto se perdió entre la tierra como si esta se lo tragase.

Sasuke perdido en espacio tiempo, camino para salir completamente de la cueva sin inmutarse por preguntar como había llegado ahí, en seguida pudo ver a karin que se aproximaba hasta él como si la vida se le fuera y él tuviera la salvación. Sintió él fuerte jaleo que le dio la peliroja al lanzarse como loca sobre él, maldición como le fastidiaban las muestras de afectó, y sin compasión alguna la empujó haciendo que la kunoichi de hebi se cayera de culo sobre él duro suelo.

–Sasuke–kun, que te pasa, ¿porqueme empujas? – dijo karin levantándose del suelo.

La carcagada del espadachín de la niebla se escucho por todo el lugar cuando termino de procesar lo que acababa de ver. Ya que a él le fascinaba ver como sasuke rechazaba una y otra vez a la "zanahoria loca" como él le decía. Sasuke miro a suigetsu y esté se callo en él acto, por nada quería hacer en fadar al uchiha, ya que no sabia como se encontraba después de lo de Itachi. Él uchiha enseguida miro también a Jugo que sostenía un lindo pajarito amarillo y hablaba al parecer algo muy importante pues la cara del pelinaranja era de preocupación.

Mas a Sasuke no le importo y regreso la mirada a los otros dos, karin y suigetsu se tensaron al unisono al ser de nuevo el centro de atención del azabache, la mirada hielo de sasuke les causo un terrible escalofrío.

–¿Como llege aquí?– dijo él azabache – ¿Y donde estamos?

Los dos ninjas se miraron ante la pregunta del pelinegro, pero suigetsu fue mas rápido y empujo sin ningún disimuló a karin quién de inmediato se compuso las gafas y respondió al pelinegro.

–Veras Sasuke–kun... Tú pues, te desmayaste y nosotros – atropelladamente la ojiroja respondía a sasuke quién le miraba atentamente – Nosotros buscamos una cueva y... Y cuaramos tus heridas– exclamo lo mas claro que pudo la peliroja.

Él uchiha se sentía mal, realmente muy mal pues los recuerdos de la batalla con su hermano todavía se encontraban muy nítidos en su mente, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero ya tenia todo claro.

–¿Que quieres?– dijo el pelinegro, había sentido un chakra muy fuerte y karin le comprobó cuando le hizo un gesto con la mirada hacia unos matorrales que se encontraban a su izquierda.

La figura de un hombre se dejo ver al salir de los arbustos donde se escondía, él hombre portaba una extraña mascara que no le dejaba ver su rostro, nada mas que su ojo derecho. Al acercarse mas hacia el equipo Hebi, los ninjas pudieron ver como él hombre vestia una capa que pertenecía a los miembros de akatzuki, tanto como Jugo,karin y suigetsu se postraron delante de sasuke temiendo que él akatzuki quisiera vengar a su compañero muerto, mas él hombre no tenia ni las mas mínimas intenciones de vengar a nadie.

–Tranquilos, solo quiero que sasuke venga conmigo... Hay muchas cosas que creó que deberías de saber, ya que Tú amado hermano al parecer murió en vano– dijo él enmascarado.

Él equipo Hebi quedó atónito, ya que al parecer ese hombre sabia cosas sobre lo que habia orillado a Itachi a matar a todo su clan.

–¿No quieres saber la verdadera verdad del porque tu hermano mato a todo él clan? ¿No quieres saber porque tú sobre viviste?– exclamo avanzando mas y mas él akatzuki hasta abrirse paso por Hebi y quedar frente a un Sasuke sorprendido.

No podía comprender como esté sujeto le hablaba de verdades, como podía saber él del verdadero motivo por él cual seguía vivo si ni su propio hermano se lo había dicho. Y aún mas importante, ¿ Porque razón le diría la verdad si no eran nada, mas que solo dos desconocidos? Pero como si la mente le estuviera leyendo, él sujeto se identifico.

–Mi nombre es Tobi– dijo –Acompañame Sasuke a... Y trae a tus amigos– exclamo dando media vuelta. Él equipo Hebi, lo siguió con la mirada y después tres de ellos dirigieron la vista hasta Sasuke quien dio un paso y luego otro para seguir al akatzuki. Karin, jugo y suigetsu le imitaron y se pusieron en marcha tras Tobi.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

En konoha las cosas marchaban aparentemente bien, y digo aparente porque de no ser por un imperativo rubio las cosas estuvieran mas que tranquilas. Llevaba cuatro tediosos días dando vuelta por toda la villa, sus nervios y los de toda konoha estaban de punta. Pero esa tarde de aburrimiento total donde casi se tira al río al ver que los peces la pasaban mejor que él por nadar contra corriente, llego un Ambu que traía un mensaje para Naruto.

–La Hokage quiere que te presentes en su torre ya!– dijo y desapareció.

Naruto se quedo en estado de asombro ante tal mensaje y aturdido por la llegada y salida del ninja. Se dispuso a air donde la kage para saber que diría la boluctuosa mujer, y después seguir con el resto de la tarde en el Ichiraku.

Al llegar a la torre mas precisamente a la oficina de la Hokage, él rubio entró sin tocar sabiendo que molestaría mucho a la rubia. Y así fue al entrar de golpe, vio como de inmediato la quinta fruncía el ceño y lo asesinaba con la dura mirada. Una mirada que le recordaba a la de su amiga cada vez que se enfadaba.

Sakura–chan

Pensó el rubio sonriendo al ver como la quinta se ponía de pie dispuesta a todo.

– Que pasa vieja Tsunade?– preguntó él rubio Uzumaki.

Un TIC afloro en la sien derecha de la Hokage haciendo que un aura parecida a la de un negroazulado envolviera a la rubia. Naruto retrocedió un paso chocando inconscientemente con alguien a su espalda. Naruro volteo él rostro y observó a su sensei Jiraya que le sonreía como si lo viera por primera vez.

–Naruto– dijo la Hokage ganándose la atención de los dos ninjas– Te mande llamar para contarte del porque de la misión de Sakura, y esperó que cuando la sepas la comprendas y dejes de andar como perro enjaulado por toda la aldea, ya he tenido muchas quejas– exclamo Tsunade apuntando con un dedo un pilar de hojas donde decía " Quejas de la villa sobre Naruto". Jiraya sonrió al ver como Naruto miraba la pila de quejas sin poder creer que todas fueran de él.

–Pero vieja, yo soló me aburro, y ni modo que me quede él dia sin hacer nada– dijo él ojiazul con la cara mas inocente que pudo.

Tsunade le propino un fuerte golpe al rubio y volvió a su silla poniendo las cosas serias. Le diría a Naruto porque Sakura buscaba una flor que no existía.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuando al fin llegaron a la guarida de akatzuki, Tobi le dijo a los miembros de Hebi que se pusieran cómodos, todos menos Sasuke pues a esté le dijo que lo siguiera que lo que tenia que decir solo le concierne a él y solo él decidiría lo que haría después de saber la verdad. Él uchiha lo siguió curioso y precavido ya que no podía confiar en alguien que ocultaba su rostro tras una mascara. Caminaron dentro de la cueva unos minutos mas y Tobi quien dirigía se detuvo, abrió una puerta que llasia frente a él y le dio paso a sasuke quien paso sin quitar la fría y dura expresión de su rostro.

Tobi cerro la puerta y le mostró una silla a sasuke que le miro como diciendo "¿Enserio?" él akatzuki capto la indirecta y solo se encogió de hombros. Sasuke comenzaba a inpasientarse, ya que tanto camino recorrido para que solo le llevara hasta esa mugrinta cueva y no dijera nada, ese tal Tobi se estaba ganando un buen chidori por el ...

–Zetsu, ofrecerles algo de comida a los compañeros de Sasuke – dijo Tobi, a lo que él azabache sorprendió pues no veía con quien hablaba él enmascarado. Pero después pudo distinguir como un hombre salia de bajo de la tierra. Un hombre extremadamente muy raro, mitad negro, mitad blanco y con una extraña cosa dejando su cabeza en medio. Era como una planta carnívora que solo asoma su interior cuando quiere comer. También portaba la túnica de los akatzuki, la típica túnica negra y nubes rojas.

Sasuke miro como él sujeto llamado zetsu pasaba por su lado izquierdo, regalándole una sonrisa sínica al Uchiha. Sasuke lo miro de reojo y clavo de nuevo la mirada en Tobi, esperando que esté se decidiera a contarle de una vez por tadas la verdad.

–Itachi se sacrificó, para que tu vivieras feliz– dijo y sasuke lo miro atónito unos segundos, más después soltó a reir. Su risa era burlona, llena de amargura y dolor. ¿Como podía sacrificarse alguien que mato a su familia todo por poder? ¿ Como podía su hermano sacrificarse para que él fuera feliz, si toda su vida había sido soledad?

Ya que tanto Itachi busco su poder al asesinar a su familia, él busco la venganza al matar a quien pensó le arrebato la felicidad.

–Piensas que no se que mi hermano mato a mi familia para protegerme? Lo se, y ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo en mente,una nueva venganza pues les haré pagar cada lágrima que Itachi derramo. Les dejare derramar cada gota de sangre que mi familia dejo y konoha pagara por haberme dejado matar a mi hermano– dijo Sasuke lleno de ira. Tobi miró a sasuke pensando que su titire seria mas fácil de manejar de lo que había pensado.

– Y que harás si aún eres alguien débil– exclamo Tobi, ganándose un fuerte golpe que lo estampó contra la pared.

–Repite ese maldito!– dijo Sasuke activando el chidory.

Él akatzuki río mientras se reincorporaba mas al alzar el rostro enmascarado, Sasuke pudo observar como en él rostro de Tobi su ojo visible se tornaba color rojo. Asombrado dio un paso hacia atrás, Sasuke se había quedado soló, no había nadie mas con ese poder mas que él. Él sharigan solo era de la familia Uchiha, ¿Así que como era posible eso? ¿ A menos qué?

Tobi se fue quitando su mascara sorprendiendo al pelinegro. Había llegado la hora de revelar su verdadera identidad, ya que él era...

–Tú eres Uchiha Madara– dijo Sasuke atónito.

_**Heyyy ! **_

_**Es todo por hoy :( pero espero subir pronto el próximo capii de verdad lo siento no había actualizado ninguna de las dos historias pero debo decir que la migraña no me dejaba :( es insoportable... **_

_**Espero les haya gustado :)**_

_**Nos leemos pronto, lean " mientele" ya esta el otro capiii :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola preciosas! **_

_**La contii :) **_

_**Recomendación musical:For reasons unknown (the killers) **_

_*** Marcada* **_

Después de que Tobi revelara su verdadera identidad como él supuesto Madara Uchiha, en sasuke se activo el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi, justo en el ojo izquierdo del azabache, algo que causo sorpresa en Tobi. Mas la verdadera sorpresa fue cuando sasuke le hizo el Amaterasu a Tobi causando que el enmascarado se refugiara en la oscuridad de la cueva. Desapareciendo hasta que las llamas se hubieran extinguido él Uchiha mayor reapareció meditando que nunca pero nunca él ya extinto Itachi degaria de sorprenderlo. Pues al parecer había sellado el Mangekyo Sharingan en su hermano.

Sasuke sin comprender lo que hablaba Tobi, lo miro aun mas desconserrado ya que él pelinegro no comprendía como era que aun existiera un Uchiha si ya todos se suponían estaban muertos. " Madara" se postro de nuevo frente a sasuke y le dijo que ahora si le revelaría la verdad.

– Al parecer nuestro Itachi se empeña a protegerte aún después de la muerte– dijo Madara mirando a Sasuke.

–Di de que mierdas hablas! Tu que sabes de mi hermano, que sabes de mi clan– exclamo sasuke haciendo frente a Tobi.

–Se lo que Itachi hizo... por que yo le ayude, los dos matamos a nuestro clan... Pero tú querido sasuke viviste porque según tu hermano crecerías feliz y toda konoha también – exclamo Madara cada palabra cargada de pura ironía. Pues como se encontraba él azabache no era precisamente feliz.

Sasuke miro atónito a Tobi, las palabras de ese hombre se repetían mil veces tratando de encajar en ese hueco donde por mas que intentaba llenar de información sobre los motivos de su hermano para haber hecho lo que hizo y no conseguia que dejara de causarle dolor.

–Por eso tú hermano se unió ha akatsuki, para que konoha nunca le olvidara, para protegerte, para que konoha y tú estuvieran seguros, pero los ancianos lo tacharon de traidor, lo desterraron de su villa para ser un criminal y lo condenaron a sufrir todo el odio de la única persona por la que vivía, por ti Sasuke, por que Itachi solo quería que algun dia te hicieras mas fuerte y lucharas por el único propósito que él tenia, un mundo sin mentiras y felicidad.–

No lo podía creer sasuke no podía comprender nada de lo que le decían, miro sus manos y el recuerdo de la sangre de Itachi le llegó como un dolor sordo en el pecho, desgarrando todo lo que tenia a su paso.

–No te creo – rugió sasuke confundido por la revelación.

Tobi sonrió y se aserco hasta el pelinegro, lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro un instante causando un extraño sentimiento de amargura en sasuke.

–Yo igual que tú e Itachi perdí algo que jamas recuperare.– dijo – Por eso unete a mi y los dos juntos destruiremos konoha–

Sasuke retrocedió desconfiado de si creer en las palabras de Madara, algo no encajaba y eso le sembraba la duda. Pero que dudas podía tener si ya todo estaba mas que claro, esto era solo una parte mas de lo que había ocurrido,otra perspectiva de las cosas. No había duda que la gente de konoha era la única culpable de la muerte de Itachi.

Él pelinegro se dio media vuelta y salio al encuentro de sus compañeros encontrandolos en una mesa donde comían muy desesperadamente, todo bajo la atenta mirada de él extraño akatsuki zetsu. Los tres chicos al percatarse de que su líder se encontraba observándoles pararon de comer. Se pusieron de pie confusos de la mirada cargada de odio de sasuke.

–Has tardado sasuke,¿ ya nos vamos? – dijo suigetsu con un trozo de comida en la boca.

–Callate tiburón, eres un asco no hables con la boca llena– exclamo karin haciendo una mueca de asco al ver como el ojivioleta devoraba su bocado.

Jugo quien miraba a sasuke esperando una respuesta dio dos pasos adelante y sorpresivamente hablo.

–Entonces nos quedamos –dijo él grandullón.

Los dos Hebis restantes miraron sorprendidos a jugo y luego a sasuke quien pareció sonreía con una mueca en su cara. Karin acomodo sus gafas y suigetsu se paso su bocado para no atragantarse ante tal revelación.

Tobi quien se encontraba detrás de sasuke miro a zetsu y los dos akatsukis sonrieron para sus adentros. Madara Uchiha tenía ganada la primera etapa de su siniestro plan, solo faltaba terminar de llenar el corazón del azabache de puro odio para que por fin su propósito se cumpliera.

–Apartir de ahora nos llamaremos "Taka" – dijo sasuke – Y nuestro objetivo sera destruir toda konoha–

Los tres miembros de la recién nombrada Taka se miraron entre si como buscando una respuesta ante lo que su líder acababa de decir, por que acabar y buscar aun solo individuo estaba bien, pero ir y destruir toda una aldea, y no cualquier aldea sino la misma aldea de la hoja, la mas poderosa nación ninja, Konoha, no era nada fácil.

Sasuke se volteo hacia Madara para dejarle claro que las cosas se harían como él decía, mas la sonrisa de zetsu le hizo voltear hasta esté. Tobi miro al akatsuki quien callo de inmediato, y la mirada de sasuke regreso hasta él enmascarado.

–Como seras un nuevo miembro de akatsuki, te daré una primera misión, para que demuestres hasta donde seras capas de llegar por tu venganza– dijo él líder de akatsuki.

Sasuke sonrió y fue algo que no le gusto a Tobi.

–Nunca he dicho que nos uniremos a tu organización, solo que nos quedaremos y juntos destruiremos konoha– menciono el azabache sorprendiendo a Tobi.

–Muy bien sasuke, sera como quieras pero de alguna forma tendrás que demostrarme que ya nada te importa de konoha– dijo él akatsuki – zetsu te acompañara hasta tu misión, si tienes él valor de cumplir, entonces abmitire que eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces – dicho esto Tobi se marcho dejando a sasuke y taka en la oscuridad de la habitacion, zetsu río y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva, los cuatro ninjas lo miraron por un segundo y sasuke comenzó a seguirlo haciendo que los otros takas lo imitaran.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura acampaba en él pequeño riachuelo que había encontrado esa misma tarde, al parecer pasaría la noche en ese lugar pues él cansancio ya le estaba pasando factura, las consecuencias de ir a toda prisa robaban poco a poco energía. Y aunque contaba con sus píldoras del soldado no quería desperdiciarlas con nada que no requiriera urgencia. Él baño le había caído de maravilla, todo su cuerpo se relajó de la tencio, su mente dejo de vagar sin rumbo por el mar de emociones que dia a dia le abordaban.

Haciendo una fogata para calentarse durante la noche, la kunoichi se sentó y mirando el fuego naranja que sentellaba en sus ojos jade regalándole un brillo febril, pensó en como su villa podía guardar tantos secretos, unos tan mortales como el mas peligroso veneno.

Recordaba como al realizar una tarea que la hokage le había impuesto por llegar tarde a una de sus clases, sin querer se topo con unos archivos que llamaron su atención, en el cual se encontraba un nombre que ella conocía muy bien. " Clan Uchiha" decía la carpeta que sin ningún atismo sostuvo en sus manos temblorosas, los nervios y la curiosidad le comieron por saber que contenía y sin esperar mas guardó las hojas que contenían la información. Dejo la carpeta vacía en el mismo lugar donde la había tomado y salio dejando a medias su labor, se despidió de su sensei y shizune quien la miro con sospecha mas después de que la Gondaime le mandara por los últimos informes del hospital medico la medico ninja le ignoró, así saliendo a toda prisa sakura pudo respirar tranquila al salir de la torre hokage, para después dirigirse hacia su desolada casa.

Ya en su casa la pelirosa se apresuro a subir hasta su habitación, los pocos rayos de sol pintaban el cielo con tonalidades naranjas y violetas que daban un aire soñador. Se acomodo en su balcón que miraba hacia el horizonte, rápidamente saco los papeles que escondia bajo su blusa y tomando aire comenzó a leer, conforme leía el informe la ojijade abría los ojos mas y mas pues lo que decía en ese papel era mas que sorprendente, explicaba como los ancianos habían ordenado él ataque al clan uchiha y como su primogénito Itachi había huido después de ser participe en tal acción. También decía que solo un sobreviviente quedo de toda esa desgracia, se leía claramente el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha y las condiciones en que fue encontrado.

Todo esto le causo un terrible dolor a Sakura, leer como su propia aldea la cual de vería de resguardar la seguridad de los aldeanos, mataban y desterraba a los suyos sin piedad. No comprendía que orilló a los consegueros ancianos de konoha a tomar tan horrible decisicion, no entendía como Itachi había tenido el valor para hacer lo que sus lideres le ordenaron, matar a casi toda la familia. Pero lo que mas le tenia pensando era el motivo por el cual él uchiha exiliado había dejado vivo a su hermano, tal vez lo había hecho para que se recordará la cruel masacre que hubo cada vez que todos miraran al azabache. O simplemente no tubo el valor de matar a su pequeño hermano.

Sakura bufo cansada y cerro los ojos tratando de dormir tan solo unos pocos minutos, no quería perderse en sueños en esa inmensa oscuridad que se extendía en el bosque. El cansancio se apodero de la ojijade y se perdió entre los sueños que dia a dia acudían a ella, inevitablemente trayendo a ella a un pelinegro que rogaba salvación.

Tras las sombras de la noche un hombre sonrio al ver como la kunoichi de konoha dormía tranquilamente, un error del cual la pelirosa se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Sigilosamente como toda una serpiente fue acercándose hasta la ojijade, quedo frente a la pelirosa y sonrió al comprobar que está dormía profundamente, sin duda él haber dejado que la chica avanzara sin ningún contratiempo había servido de algo. Hacia unos meses que la había observado, en esa ocasión cuando ella y sus otros tres compañeros de equipo encontraron la cueva donde se refugiaban con orochimaru, en esa vez por un fugaz momento vio la bellesa de la linda Sakura, una belleza de la cual quedo fascinado. Así que cuando él maldito del uchiha mato al sennin serpiente, él aprovechó el último instante para absorber él poco poder de su antiguo maestro.

Él perfecciono lo que orochimaru no pudo, ganado así mas poder y nuevas técnicas. Ahora se podía decir que Kabuto Yakushi había superado al que una vez fue su sensei.

Kabuto tomo un mechón rosado de la corta cabellera de Sakura, corto de este un poco y lo guardó celosamente en su túnica negra. Una enorme serpiente salio debajo de la capa de kabuto y siseo aun costado de la kunoichi, está se remobio un poco acomodándose poca arriba. Kabuto admiró cada parte de sakura mientras las escurridiza serpiente que parecía una extremidad mas del peliblanco se deslizaba por las piernas de la ojijade, kabuto miro la boca de Sakura y saco su lengua que parecía la misma que una serpiente, relamiendo sus mismo labios. Desendio hasta los pechos redondos de la chica y penso que tan suaves serian, siguió su mirar hasta llegar donde la cabeza de la serpiente que se aderia a él reposaba sobre la parte intima de Sakura, sacando una descarada sonrisa lujuriosa a él peliblanco.

–No pierdes él tiempo – dijo una voz tras la espalda del medico ninja.

–Ni tu tampoco, Tobi– exclamo kabuto volteando para quedar frente a él uchiha.

–Tienes que actuar rápido, Sasuke ya esta por llegar– dijo – zetsu lo esta guiando hasta este lugar, pon tu maldito sello y dejalo actuar...

–Tu no entiendes, está niña es la discípula de la Quinta y esta muy bien entrañada, sabe como contrarrestar los venenos mas mortales que puedan existir – dijo kabuto caminando en dirección contraria a Tobi – No será nada fácil marcarla– termino diciendo mientras se perdia entre la oscura hirva.

–Ahora veremos si Sasuke sera capas de matar a toda Konoha– se dijo Tobi mirando a una muy dormida sakura.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

El dia llego dejando ver un cielo completamente despejado, permitiendo que el sol se colara en cada rincón de esa extraña oscuridad que poco a poco se disolvía. Aunque el dia era lindo, ella se maldecía por haberse dormido, ya que de había dicho que solo descansaría unos minutos y luego se marcharía para seguir con su misión. Pero bueno al menos él sueño le hizo recuperar energías para no parar hasta llegar a la aldea del norte.

Apago la fogata que le dio una cálida noche, y se dispuso a recojer su bolso ferificando cual sería la próxima ruta a seguir.

Sonrió al ver que ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, y guardando las coordenadas y el mapa, se dispuso a marcharse. Mas un extraño sonido le hizo detenerse cuando quería emprender el viaje, ya que dentro de la espesa hierva una figura se dejo ver, un hombre encapuchado se postro delante de la ojijade, haciendo que la pelirosa se pusiera en guardia.

–Pero que hace la flor mas bella de konoha! ¿Se marcha sin despedirse?– dijo él hombre avanzando mas hacia sakura.

La kunoichi sorprendida de las palabras del hombre dio un paso hacia atrás y con kunai en mano pregunto.

–¿Quien eres? ¿Y que quieres?–

–Vamos Sakura...¿ ya no te acuerdas de mi?– dijo el hombre quitando la capucha negra que tapaba su rostro.

La ojijade quedo atónita, pues nunca pensó ver a kabuto en esos lugares, ella sabia lo que había ocurrido con él después de que Sasuke derroto a orochimaru, los rumores de la muerte del sennin serpiente corrieron como el viento llegando a cada rincón de las cinco naciones. También se decía que el peliblanco había adquirido él poder de su ya desaparecido maestro, pero nadie le había visto hasta hoy.

–Kabuto... Que! ¿Haces aquí?– exclamó la kunoichi mirando con horror la apariencia del medico ninja.

–Yo? Oh sakura, la pregunta seria ¿Que haré aquí? – dicho esto y sin que Sakura se diera cuenta él verdadero kabuto se encontraba a las espaldas de la pelirosa sorprendiéndola al ver como él clon del peliblanco desaparecía en cientos de pequeñas serpientes adhiriéndose al cuerpo verdadero de su dueño.

La kunoichi solo fue capas de lanzar su kunai que traía en mano antes de que kabuto la atacara, y tal como solía hacer orochimaru, kabuto clavo sus largos colmillos en la ojijade, mas no lo hizo en la nuca, tampoco en el cuello, él ojinegro se regocijo dejando su marca en la parte del pecho izquierdo de sakura justo sobre el corazón.

Él sorpresivo ataque de kabuto dejo a sakura desarmada con un agudo dolor que le llego como mil shuriken clavándose en su cuerpo. Él peliblanco se alejo de la kunoichi saboriandose el delicioso sabor de la pelirosa, sakura callo al suelo tal como alguna vez lo hizo Sasuke cuando orochimaru le aplico la misma técnica, mas esta vez no había nadie quien la sostuviera a ella, como cuando ella estuvo con él azabache para sostenerle mientras el dolor le llegaba hasta los huesos. Estaba sola, y eso lo sabia muy bien.

–Ahhhh! – grito Sakura haciendo que en todo el bosque su grito hisiera eco llanando cada rincon de su desgarrador dolor.

–Es un pequeño regalo Sakura, mas yo no esperó que vengas ami para llenarte de poder– dijo él peliblanco – Yo solo le hago un favor a un amigo, pronto sabremos si tu amado sasuke es capas de desprenderse de todos los lazos que le unen a konoha– menciono y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

–Por.. Por que? Ahh! Dime porque me has hecho esto!?– dijo sakura llorando del desgarrador dolor.

–Simple querida mía, si sasuke te mata el morirá junto contigo, pero...

Kabuto guardo silencio al ver como sakura comenzaba a levantarse para quedar frente a frente, sorprendido kabuto sonrió pues al parecer la pelirosa era aun mas fuerte de lo él imaginaba.

–Pero si nuestro querido vengador te absorbe pasaras a ser lo que nunca has podido realizar, ser parte de la vida de Sasuke – dijo sonriendo ante la cara de estupefacción de la ojijade.

–Pero como es posible... Si, si sasuke ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí, asi que kabuto parece que tu plan no resultará – exclamó sakura sonriendo ante el plan fallido de kabuto. Esté sonrió y negó insistivamente lo cual a Sakura le causo temor.

La pelirosa soltó otro grito de dolor el cual causo la risa sádica de kabuto, él peliblanco observó como la kunoichi caía nuevamente al piso. La pelirosa a causa del dolor quito la blusa rosa que llevaba y quedando en una licra que se a gustaba a su pecho miro como un sello en forma de aspiral se dibujaba justo sobre su corazón.

Era un dolor taladrante que hacia querer morirse, la sensación de desesperación era sofocante, quería que el dolor parace pero era si con tan solo pensarlo él dolor aumentará mas y más. Escuchó como kabuto se asercaba a ella y muy despacio acariciaba su rosado cabello, un siseo cerca de su oído le hizo estremecerse y logro visualizar un extraño ser. Una maldita serpiente se frotaba junto a sus piernas, causando que sintiera repulsión entre tanto dolor. Era como si en algún momento eso ya lo hubiera sentido, como un dejabu hecho realidad.

_**Hola lindas! **_

_**Que les pareció el capii? **_

_**Sasuke ha cambiado el nombre de su equipo de Hebi a Taka, y decidió unirse a Tobi aliaz "Madara" para destruir konoha. Pero antes Tobi le pondrá una prueba para ver si Sasuke esta dispuesto a degar todo lazo en konoha. **_

_**¿podra sasu destruir los lazos que él creer ya rotos ? **_

_**Por otro lado aparece kabuto, sorprendiendo a Sakura quien ni en sueños imaginaba verle en su versión de orochimaru etapa 4 casi monstruo de pantano. Asco él kabuto, con la cosa esa saliendo de quien sabe que ajugero :p **_

_**Nos a marcado a Sakura con una copia barata de lo que hacia el sennin serpiente. Una mordida que el muy pervertido le hizo arribita de la chichi,( aquí en mi país aveces nos referimos así al busto de las mujeres) perdón si suena muy x jajjaja **_

_**Ahora aver que pasa, todo puede cambiar nunca se tiene un final deseado y las cosas malas pueden llegar a ser muy buenas o viceversa. **_

_**Nos leemos Cuidate ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! **_

_**La contiii espero les guste :)**_

_**Recomendación musical: Te fuiste de aquí ( reik) **_

_*** Algo en su corazón* **_

Kabuto reía al ver como sakura se retorsia del intenso dolor, la marca le ardía ala pelirosa como si un fuego estuviera ardiendo sobre su blanca piel dejando una muy nítida cicatriz. La mente de Sakura le hacia ver imágenes de konoha, pero ésta no era una konoha feliz, no. Era una aldea llena de dolor, llena de muerte, las calles teñidas de rojo carmín acompañada de bultos inmóviles adornaban la villa que ardía en un fuego viril. Un ser con alas de serpiente la observaba con una sonrisa burlona, a sus pies encontrándose un chico que sakura reconoció por la rubia melena. Era Naruto, su amigo Naruto yasia muerto en lo que ella pensó eran los pies de kabuto. Mas al levantar un poco la vista observó con horror que él hombre que pisaba a su amigo era él mismo Sasuke Uchiha, los ojos rojos llenos de un odio voraz la miraban soberbio y orgulloso al ver la magnánima creación de caos y destrucción que él había provocado.

Los ojos jade de Sakura miraron a él Uchiha llenos de dolor ¿Cuando Sasuke decidió ser un asesino? Levantándose poco a poco la ojijade miro como el azabache se acercaba a ella con su espada en mano, llenando de una intensa luz azul que chispeante apuntaba a ella.

_¿Vez lo que pronto hará Sasuke?– _dijo una voz dentro del subconciente de sakura– _Destruirá todo konoha, su odio ha crecido tanto que ya nada le importa... Por eso Sakura tú seras la primera en ver el nuevo odio de sasuke, veras que él corazón de nuestro vengador esta hecho de un duro hielo que nadie es capas de derretir... Mirarás como konoha se quema... Vivirás en los ojos de Sasuke para mirar la muerte de cerca, pues esa es la misión del Uchiha... Absorber él poder de tú selló para tener el poder absoluto. _

Sakura negaba la voz que escuchaba, no podia creer que Sasuke seria capas de matar a la villa que le dio un hogar, aunque ella sabia que también le dio dolor. Pero aun así, había personas que todavía lo esperaban y eso él no lo sabia, personas que día a día planeaban una estrategia para traerlo de vuelta. Su corazón se negaba a reconocer lo que su mente le mostraba.

Kabuto veía como la kunoichi luchaba contra él poder del sello, seguro de que ella pronto lo repelería. Él aspiral crecía extendiéndose y liberando lineas en forma de enredadera que se expandían por el cuerpo de Sakura haciendo que está se retorciera aun mas del inmenso dolor.

–Deja de luchar Sakura, acepta tu destinó – le decía kabuto mirando la lucha interna de la pelirosa.

–Rendirme sería dejar que la basura como tú ganara– respondió la kunoichi entre dolor y lagrimas haciendo que kabuto riera.–Estoy muy segura que hay una cura para esta maldición de sello, y yo la encontraré–

Él ninja medico se puso de pie y sonriendo ante una martirizada Sakura comenzó alejarse, la ojijade sintiendo los pasos de kabuto alejarse, lucho aún con mas ímpetu pero simplemente esto era mas fuerte. Escucho como los pasos del peliblanco se detenían y con voz burlona le hablaba.

–Tan segura de ser una excelente ninja, que nunca has podido encontrar la cura para él odio de sasuke– dijo – ¿crees que después de que ya ha matado a su hermano tiene salvación?–

Los ojos jades de Sakura se abrieron de tal manera al oír que Sasuke había matado a su hermano que kabuto pensó por un momento que le saldrían de la orbita ocular.

–¿Qu..que...has dicho?– dijo sakura atónita.

–Que!? Acaso no lo sabias? Tu amado sasuke ya cumplió su venganza...– dijo kabuto mirando a Sakura que aún yasia en el suelo.

–Entonces... Sasuke volverá ha...– Sakura quiso decir algo pero la tremenda carcagada del peliblanco la detuvo.

–No seas estúpida... Sasuke Jamás regresara a konoha, y si lo hace solo será para destruirla, bueno... Lo hará si logra deshacerse de ti...

No!. Lo que decía kabuto no podía ser cierto, simplemente él peliblanco estaba jugando con su mente, si, eso era lo que hacia, quería engañarla para que él sello se expandiera en ella y así lograra poseerla. Pero ella no se lo pondría nada fácil, lucharía porque ella pensaba que sasuke aun tenía salvación, aunque algo en su interior le dijera que no.

–Ahora mi bella flor, te he de dejar pues pronto veras con tus propios ojos lo que ya has visto– dijo kabuto y soltó una risilla – Claro si... Sobrevives...

Dicho eso él peliblanco se perdió entre la espesa hierva dejando a la kunoichi tendida en el suelo convulsionando del intenso dolor, " si sobrevivía" había dicho kabuto claramente. Sakura gritó de rabia, grito de dolor pues su corazón ya no soportaba. No entendía en que momento las cosas habían cambiado tan drásticamente, ella solo había salido de konoha para encontrar un estúpida flor, no para ser fuente de poder de nadie, menos para sasuke. Él mas que nadie quedria absorber poderes de ella, bien claro que lo había dicho ya él Uchiha, "eres una molestia" resonaba en su mente cada momento desde que él se marchó. ¿Pero que maldito poder tendría ella que sasuke quisiera tener? y ¿Que pasaría si no sobrevivía al sello maldito?.

Con un mar de preguntas en su mente la pelirosa fue vencida por la marca que se extendía en su pecho, callendo inconsciente sakura se perdió en la negrura de una mirada roja que la abordo en sus mas siniestras alucinaciones. Donde su amada villa lloraba sangre al ser destruida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Habían caminado por mas de cinco horas entre el espeso bosque y él akatsuki planta no les decía nada de la puebra o misión que tendría que realizar. La paciencia de sasuke se empezaba a terminar y ellos no dejaban de caminar y caminar, pero al parecer el largo recorrido había terminado pues zetsu se detuvo justo en un claro. Él campo se extendia tan limpiamente frente a ellos que bien podrían correr aciegas y no tropezar.

Zetsu se volteo para quedar frente a Taka y decir cual sería la prueba que ponía Madara para que él azabache fuera reconocido –Claro solo ante él – como alguien fuerte. Los miembros de Taka observaron curiosos y precavidos a él akatsuki, pues si bien no habían visto que él "cactus come moscas" como lo había bautizado él espadachín de la niebla, hiciera algo mortal, no se fiaban que fuera una inocente plantita.

–¿Ves como después del claro continua él bosque? – dijo zetsu apuntando hacia atrás para que Taka mirara el continuo bosque, hecho que hizo que suigetsu rodara los ojos y dijera.

–Aver come moscas, como vez no somos ciegos y por supuesto que lo vemos, no tenemos un caparazón cubriéndonos la cara– exclamo él chico agua de forma irónica al akatsuki, tanto que gosaba él molestando a los demás.

–Como veras ranacuago, si dijo que si ven él claro es porque quiero comenzar con una explicación– dijo zetsu– pero claro que se puede esperar de alguien a quien le gusta vivir en los charcos...– exclamó él akatsuki burlonamente ante un suigetsu vaporizando del coraje.

Zetsu observando a suigetsu queriéndolo matar con la mirada. Karin y Jugo atentos a cualquier paso en falso rodaron los ojos ante la guerra de palabras que se tiraban esos dos ninjas.

–Ya nos dirás de que se trata la estúpida misión?– dijo Sasuke quien había permanecido callado pues a él no le gustaba involucrarse en peleas infantiles.

Zetsu regreso la mirada hasta sasuke y ante la fulminante mirada onis del Uchiha, cosa que causo temor al akatsuki, se dispuso a continuar con su explicación.

–Despues de ese claro, veras una villa, en ella se encuentra un ninja medico que Madara quiere que ayudes con una singular misión...– decía zetsu pero fue interrumpido por la risa sin emoción de sasuke.

–Jajajaja ¿ Y ami que mierdas tiene que importarme la misión de un puto ninja–medico?– dijo él azabache pensando que Madara era aun mas estúpido de lo que pensó en un principio.

–Sasuke, sasuke. Tu prueba sera muy importante, ya que de ella depende conseguir el poder que tanto necesitarás para derrotar a konoha. – dijo zetsu ante la mirada confusa de los Taka, ya que ninguno comprendía de lo que hablaba zetsu.

–¿Como es que un medico le dará él poder a mi Sasu– kun? Acaso él le enseñara alguna técnica nueva?– pregunto karin.

La sonrisa torcida de zetsu hizo que karin y suigetsu lo miraran con algo de temor, pues las dos caras del akatsuki ahora parecían no tener ningún color ya que la misma maldad se pinto en todo él, pues de solo pensar en lo que tendría que hacer sasuke para ganar sus nuevos ojos le llenaba de una excitación que le hacia querer mirar la misma muerte de cerca.

–Jajajaja, claro que le dará poder, un gran poder pero... – hizo una pausa zetsu antes de seguir hablando para mirar directamente a sasuke quien lo observaba espectante. – Lo conseguirá solo, y dijo solo si tienes él valor de deshacerte de hasta la mas minúscula molestia, y cuando lo hayas logrado miraras él mundo con un nuevo poder Sasuke.–

Ala mierda, que él no entendía ni una jodida palabra de lo que decía él estúpido akatsuki, ya él tenia unos poderosos ojos no necesitaba otros. Pero sin embargo tenia que cumplir con la puñetera prueba, él no era ningún ninja mediocre al que le da miedo una simple misión,le demostraría a todos el poder del cual era poseedor. No necesitaba de nadie para ser mas fuerte.

–Y como sabremos quien es él ninja al cual mataremos– pregunto Jugo, pues algo no le gustaba de todo esto. Ya que uno de los animalitos con los que solía platicar le había contado en el camino que un hombre y una mujer ninja habían tenido un altercado en el corazón del bosque, donde él hombre con rostro de serpiente había mordido a la joven, y está se encontraba agonizando del dolor. Cosa que causo desconsierto en él ¿Un hombre con rostro de serpiente? Pero lo que mas le impresionó fue cuando él lindo pajarillo amarillo le comentó que él hombre se había marchado dejando a la joven ninja inconsciente, mas minutos después la chica pareció destellar una intensa luz verde que extinguío las llamas que se expandían por todo él cuerpo de la joven.

Jugo había quedado impresionado con todo el relato de su pequeño amigo, y aunque él no era muy hablador le había dado curiosidad que justo ellos iban al corazón del bosque donde se había dado lugar todos esos percances. Acoso solo seria una coincidencia o había algo mas...

–Bueno en eso a sasuke no le costara mucho trabajo ya que él conoce muy bien al ninja, solo les daré el nombre de la persona que la cuida.– dijo zetsu – Él hombre que hospeda a su nueva misión se llama Idate–

Sasuke le llego ese nombre como un recuerdo fugaz, había él escuchado ese nombre y si lo había oído no sabia donde. Pero que mas da, si lo conocía o no eso era lo de menos, ya que sabiendo donde podía encontrar a la persona que le daría su nuevo poder solo faltaría hacer el resto.

–Dices que solo tengo que matar al ninja, y que él me dará mi poder.–dijo sasuke impaciente por terminar él juego de Madara.

–Dije que le tienes que ayudar con algo, y claro después de haberlo ayudado puedes matarlo pero...–

–Otro pero? Ya di las cosas claras, estoy cansado de las palabras a medias– exclamo suigetsu impaciente ya que tanta palabrería lo desesperaba.

–Si no lo matas... Sasuke tú morirás– dijo zetsu dejando impactado a Taka. –Ahora me boy, esperó que puedas llevar a cabo tú misión, no quisiera pensar que la muerte de Itachi fue un triste desperdicio– dijo y al instante fue desaperaciendo bajo tierra.

–Espera! Como que Sasuke morirá si no logra matar al ninja médico– pregunto karin impactada por la noticia.

Zetsu sonreía mientras miraba a Sasuke quien no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras del akatsuki misma que había oído de Madara cuando le dijo que al parecer su hermano había muerto sin haber logrado su cometido. _Ser feliz..._

–Ah! Sasuke casi lo olvido, tú primer víctima también posee una marca maldita– dijo zetsu y desapareció.

¿También tenia una marca maldita? Acaso era otro experimento de orochimaru? Los cuatro chicos habían quedado tan sorprendidos que por unos escasos minutos que no pudieron moverse. Sasuke quien reaccionó primero oscureció mas la mirada y comenzó a caminar sacando a los demás takas de su ensimismamiento.

–Terminemos con esto de una buena vez, ya que no puedo perder mas tiempo–dijo sasuke cargadondo cada palabra de odio.

–Oh vamos Sasuke, para que se nos puede terminar el tiempo – exclamo suigetsu.

Sasuke se detuvo haciendo que los demás Takas lo imitaran, ladeó su frío rostro para mirar a su equipo y con una mueca sonrisa respondió;

–Para que konoha conozca él dolor...

88888888888888888888888888888888888

–Las cosas parecen marchar con forme a tu plan, Madara– dijo una voz.

–Claro, ahora solo falta esperar si nuestro pequeño niño vengador tiene lo necesario para ser todo un Uchiha– comentó Tobi mirando como sasuke se adentraba ala espesa hirva mas haya del claro.

–Al parecer la discípula de Tsunade logro vencer él sello – dijo una voz siseante.

Tres siniestras figuras miraban como él equipo de sasuke caminaba hacia la supuesta prueba. Ya que eso solo era una pantalla para que sasuke encontrara a Sakura quien le entregaría él poder al Uchiha, pero este poder no era ninguno que ella posellera, solo era para que sasuke despertara él poder que dormía en él, sacrificando un lazo muy querido en la vida del azabache. Pues aunque él no se había dado cuenta todo este tiempo lejos de su aldea, lejos de sus amigos había guardado en su corazón una imagen que solia reaparecer en sus noches de sueño, una imagen donde le daba las gracias a una kunoichi que le imploraba que no se fuera, que le lloraba de dolor, le lloraba de amor. Por que repetía su nombre cada noche, cada maldita noche que dormía pronunciaba un "Sakura,gracias".

Kabuto miro como sasuke caminaba lleno de seguridad, esa con que solía desafiarlo siempre cuando se hayaba con orochimaru, pero ahora vería que tan seguro estaba, pues el sabia que sasuke aun guardaba algo de konoha en su corazón, algo que se aferraba a esconder muy en él fondo de su ser y eso era ella, esa mujer tan malditamente cautivadora que si fuera por él ya la hubiera esclavizado para hacerle mas que sólo un cambio de cuerpo, le haría un cambio de alma. Pero no, ya que ella seria la forma mas cruel de vengarse del azabache, matar lo que mas le importaba y enterrarlo aun mas en esa oscuridad donde sasuke ya se encontraba.

–Ver como sasuke mata a la ninja de konoha sera toda una proeza, ¿no crees que seria bueno que konoha supiera? – dijo kabuto mientras miraba a Madara sonreír.

–Porsupuesto, mas motivos para llenar de odio al kiuby– dijo Madara – zetsu, podrías llevar la buena nueva a nuestros amigos de konoha? –

Como respuesta a la orden del enmascarado él akatsuki planta sonrio y desapareció fundiéndose con el árbol donde se encontraba. Los dos hombres que miraban ya él horizonte pues sasuke había desaparecido de sus vistas, la negra noche pronto reinaría y después un nuevo dia comenzaría,pero este seria diferente pues ya traería un destino diferente.

_**Hola lindas! **_

_**Mil gracias por sus rew... De verdad me da mucho animo leer sus preciosos comentarios que me motivan a seguir esta historia, me siento muy feliz ver que les gusta lo que escribo. :) **_

_**Gracias a todas las que me han agregado a favorito, las que comentan y mil gracias por leer... Las quiero chiquillas de verdad que me hacen mis días :) les prometo que pondré todo mi corazón en hacer los capítulos lo mejor que mi cabeza loca pueda. **_

_**Como ven el siniestro plan de madara que junto a kabutin están poniendo en marcha. Los dos locos están manejando a sasu y saku para sus fines malignos :( **_

_**Bueno niñas lindas las dejo y nos leemos xoxoxoxo **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! **_

_**Perdón la demora pero he andado un poquito mal de salud pero aquí estoy de nuevo :) **_

_**Les traigo la contiii yeiii ! **_

_**Les dejo leer y nos vemos abajito ;) **_

_**Recomendación musical: To The Moon & Back ( savage Garden) **_

_***Sentimientos* **_

Oscuridad.

La inmensa oscuridad que se estendia ante sus ojos reflejaba todo lo que su corazón guardaba, un mar negro de sentimientos donde solo quedaban pequeñas brasas que titilaban ante cualquier brisa que les atisara.

Inhaló aire llenando sus pulmones pensando que todo había sido un muy mal sueño, una pesadilla. Ella todavía se encontraba en su oscura habitación esperando que la luz de la mañana se colara por su ventana, esperando que los primeros rayos del sol pegaran en su suave rostro. Pero eso no pasaba, la habitación continuaba en penumbras haciéndola sentir incomoda, como cuando niña, pensaba que si asomaba su cabeza por debajo de la cama un temible moustro aparecería llevándola a una dimensión desconocida.

Pero en esos momentos no estaba en su habitación y menos en su cama, pero no estaba segura que un moustro no aguardara debajo de esa cama listo para atacarla.

Sus ojos jade divagaron por el oscuro lugar sin encontrar la salida o al menos una pequeña luz. Pronto sintió como su cuerpo se erizaba y su corazón se aceleraba,¿donde podía estar? se levantó exaltada y camino dos pasos fuera de la cama donde descansaba, sus pasos eran cautelosos y silenciosos, temiendo que si hacia algun movimiento extraño algo le atacaría.

De pronto un extraño ruido proveniente de algun rincón la sobresaltó poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta, busco sus herramientas ninja pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no contaba con ellas. La desesperacion se adueño de ella y un agudo dolor de cabeza le hizo quebrarse para quedar arrodillada, imágenes borrosas le golpeaban una tras otra haciendo una laguna mental que apunto de desbordarse le presionaron su cabeza. Cerro los ojos y la imagen de un hombre mordiendo su pecho le salto como gotas en el lago al tirar una piedra, al instante, recordó como kabuto le había marcado, dejando en ella un sello maldito. Pero esa imagen fue substituida por unos ojos rojos y sangre,sasuke, pensó sakura al ver una villa hecha cenizas. Los ojos verde de Sakura se llenaron de agua al ver todas las siniestras imágenes que le seguían golpeando fuertemente. Esperando pacientes para volverse realidad...

Entre sus torturosas imágenes claramente se podían escuchar pasos provenientes del esterior, y entonces en sus ojos se reflejo él miedo al verse atrapada, se puso de pie y a tientas busco la salida. Cada vez la kunoichi podía escuchar los pasos mas y mas cerca, no sabia de donde exactamente provenían pero seguro que se dirigían hasta ella.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, y los pasos se detuvieron haciendo que la ojijade mirara a todas partes esperando que algo o alguien apareciera. Un chillido de lo que al parecer fue la puerta al abrirse, se escuchó y sakura quedo aterrada, no sabia quien la había tenido ahí, quien la había llevado a ese lugar. Sakura miro con horror como una luz segadora tocaba directo con sus ojos haciendo que por un momento la pelirosa los cerrara, queriendo enfocar a la figura que se mantenía en el marco de la que supo era una puerta.

–No te muevas, o sera lo ultimo que hagas– dijo la ojijade sosteniendo su mano derecha ala altura de su pecho ya que la marca le quemaba.

Él hombre que seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta dio un paso poniendo a sakura mas tensa, ya que la kunoichi sabia que aunque ella era una buena ninja, en estos momentos no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para sostener una pelea. Toda ella se sentía caer, y si no lo hacia era solo por la adrenalina que escurría por todo su cuerpo, una adrenalina que le daba fuerzas para no desfallecer ante la persona que la miraba con una sonrisa, pues aunque no miraba al 100% su rostro, podía distinguir una que otra facción.

–Veo que al fin despertaste... Eso me alegra– comento la figura varonil que se adentraba sigilosamente –No me temas Sakura, no te lastimare, aunque no se si decir lo mismo de ti– dijo el hombre al ver como sobre la ropa de Sakura una luz brillaba intensamente.

La kunoichi miró su pecho y se sorprendió al ver que la marca brillaba al sentir como ella se sentía amenazada.

–Solo quise ayudarte, no fue mi intención tenerte aquí encerrada...

–¿Quien demonios eres? ¿Y dime como sabes quien soy?– preguntó sakura al ver con sorpresa que el hombre ya se encontraba casi a nada de estar frente a ella.

–Al guíen me dijo que había una persona muy mal herida en el corazón del bosque, pero jamas pense que fueras tú, me sorprendió mucho verte ahí– dijo – No sabes lo mucho que pedi para que no murieras, un amigo medico me dijo que solo tenias que luchar contra tu marca que después de un rato, todo seria igual que antes–

Sakura miro sorpendida al hombre que ha estas alturas ya se encontraba a unos dos pasos de ella, la figura que veía minutos atrás era ya muy clara, un hombre de aspecto alegre y relagado le miraba preocupado, su cabello marron largo hasta la media espalda, piel clara, ojos color cafe y cuerpo muy bien formado. Parecía un ángel en medio del infierno, que Sakura no podía dejar de mirar. Parpadeo unos instantes y volvió a su realidad.

–¿Quien eres? – preguntó nuevamente la ojijade, entre cerrando los ojos para definirlo mejor.

–¿De verdad no me recurdas?–

–¿Tendria que?–

El sujeto bufo y con una mueca sonrisa respondió.

–Soy Idate, él hermano de Ibiki Morino– dijo el pelinegro.

Sakura ensancho los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿Idate? Pero como podría ser posible si hacia mas de dos años que no lo veía. Desde la ultima misión del equipo siete jamas volvió a saber de él. Idate busco unas velas encendiéndolas para darle a la habitación la luz que tanto había rogado Sakura, la kunoichi miro asombrada todo a su alrededor ya que el lugar era muy bonito, la cama con doseles donde se había despertado era muy linda aunque sencilla, también había una bonita mesa y un closet. Sakura miraba cada detalle hasta que su vista choco con la cafe mirada de Idate, algo que causo sonrojo en la pelirosa. El chico sonrió y se acerco hasta la ojijade quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

–¿Ya estas mejor?– pregunto el ojinegro mirando el pecho de Sakura. Esta solo asintió tímidamente desviando su mirada de la del chico.

–Cuanto tiempo... – dijo sakura queriendo formular una pregunta que quedo inconclusa.

–Solo unas horas no mas...– respondió Idate a sakura que miraba la puerta por donde minutos antes había entrado él. –Puedes irte cuando quieras, pero me gustaría que pasaras a comer algo antes de que desidas marcharte– dijo él chico al ver que Sakura miraba la salida.

La kunoichi miro nuevamente a idate que le regalaba una calida sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera. Eso hizo que sakura se sintiera cómoda en ese lugar, sea donde quiera que estuviera. La ojijade asintió y sonrió al pelimorron , aunque algo confusa la joven sabia que tenia que moverse rápido, tenia que encontrar respuestas a toda esa mierda que había pasado horas atrás.

–Gracias por ayudarme...– dijo la pelirosa mirando su cuerpo ya que ahora que se veía podía distinguir como parte de su ropa tenia uno que otro desgarre.

–Si gustas, puedes ir a tomar una ducha, mandare a una amiga mía para que te preste algo de su ropa– dijo el moreno– Aunque tal ves no sea de la que sueles usar– comentó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

La aldea donde vivía Idate era muy pequeña, hacia como año y medio que se mudo ahí, para salir de la rutina de la antigua aldea donde vivía, las cosas en ese lugar eran muy agradables, la gente vivía tranquila alejada de toda esa maldad que rodeaba a las grandes naciones. Su vida sin dudas eran mucho muy tranquilas pues ellos vivían de lo que cultivaban sin mediar con otras personas,por eso cuando Idate trajo a sakura desmallada y algo desarreglada todos lo miraron sorprendido, pues muy rara vez veían gente extraña en esos lugares.

–Te agradezco lo que haces por mi, pero... Quisiera que me contarás como fue que diste conmigo– exclamó sakura antes de que él ojicafe saliera de la habitación.

–Claro, en cuanto estés lista para la cena... Te lo contare todo– dijo el chico y salio del lugar dejando a sakura extrañada ¿pues que sería ese "todo" que tenia que contar?

Sakura se volvió hacia la cama nuevamente y se dejo caer como un peso muerto, la verdad no entendía que demonios pasaba, su marca había dejado de doler en cúanto se relago y mas que nada se sentía muy intrigada pues al parecer, Idate no la había encontrado por simple coincidencia en ese enorme bosque. Cerro sus ojos y respirando profundamente pensó en todo, los raros sucesos en que se había envuelto, en su villa, en sus amigos, pero lo que salto en su mente fue como estaría Sasuke, si, Sasuke, pues no había olvidado lo que él maldito de kabuto había dicho, eso de que él uchiha menor había matado al primogénito del clan, Itachi. ¿Sera que Sasuke este sufriendo?

Y con ese pensamiento la kunoichi de konoha se perdió en sueño ya que todavía su cuerpo necesitaba energía para estar repuesto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Su iris negro miraba en cuanta dirección podía, maldecía una y otra vez a zetsu por solo haber dicho que siguiera el camino después de pasar el claro que se extendía delante de ellos. Pero maldecía aun mas al hijo de perra de Madara, le odiaba por meterlo en ese maldito lío, es que él mas que nada debería saber lo fuerte que eran los Uchiha ¿Acaso no ya había él probado que es capas de todo por una venganza? ¿Acaso no había matado a su propio hermano por ello?

–He! Sasuke, ¿falta mucho? – pregunto suigetsu pero se arrepintió dos segundos después pues la mirada fribola de Sasuke le llegó como cuchillo clavándose en esa violeta mirada.

–Solo falta unos minutos mas, pasando el río esta la aldea– dijo Jugo con su singular serenidad.

–¿Y como lo sabes?– preguntó Karin.

Los tres ninjas miraron a Jugo algo intrigados por la respuesta del grandullón, ya que rara la vez se oían unas palabras del Taka. Jugo suspiro y resignado ante la curiosidad de sus compañeros miro el cielo sonriendo ante lo maravilloso que era, bajo la mirada a sus amigos y respondió.

–Me lo dijo un pajarito–

Los tres chicos que esperaban atetentos la respuesta del pelo naranja, desencajaron su mandíbula al oír la respuesta de Jugo. Como no, tenia que haberlo imaginado, él raro chico solitario tenia que recibir información de sus Ya queridos amigos los animales del bosque. Sasuke después de salir de ese pequeño atontamiento del cual había sido parte, miro la dirección por la cual Jugo había dicho que se encontraba la aldea. Pasando el rio, eso no estaba muy lejos, pensó él Uchiha.

–Vamos, solo falta poco– dijo el azabache y Taka se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Saltando de rama en rama Taka viajaba en silencio, algo que él interactivo ninja de la niebla no pudo soportar. Así que haciendo de todo su humanamente posible control, le hablo a la ojiroja.

–Hey tú, intento de mujer– dijo suigetsu ganándose la mirada asesina de karin.

–Que quieres idiota– respondió la kunoichi de Taka.

–Nada solo quería saber si así entiendes mas o solo quieres que te llame "Marimacho engafado" – dijo suigetsu mientras soltaba una tremenda carcagada que hizo eco por todo el bosque.

Karin cual mas roja del puro coraje, le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al chico agua, que al estar riendo tremendamente no vio venir el golpe y fue a parar directo al suelo. Sasuke haciendo grandes inhalaciones para controlar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le causaban esos dos, paro en seco al darse cuenta que estaban en la orilla del río y que solo tenían que atravesarlo para estar ya en la aldea.

–Es hora, karin – llamo sasuke a la kunoichi, está capto lo que sasuke quería y de inmediato cerro sus ojos rojos.

La peliroja se concentró lo mas que pudo para detectar los posibles chakras que pudieran dar problemas, así barriendo todo el terreno la chica solo pudo detectar dos grandes chakras, pero solo uno podía causar problemas.

–Hay sólo dos energías fuertes– dijo karin– pero solo hay una que puede igualar tus poderes –

Con una mirada fría, mas de lo que ya se podía, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que los tres chicos que lo miraban sintieran como se erizaban del miedo. Ya que cuando él Uchiha pone esa mirada no hay poder humano que lo detenga. O eso creen ellos...

–Vamos– dijo él azabache y continuaron su camino.

OoO

Hoy hacia un lindo día, él astro rey en lo alto de su trono dejaba que sus rayos amarillos se esparcieran por toda konoha. Él viento suave golpeaba la cara de un apuesto joven rubio que perdido en la enigmática naturaleza contemplaba las suaves ondas que se esparcían en él lindo río.

Naruto abstraído de todo lo que lo rodeaba, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de la Hokage. Esas palabras que le habían hecho sentir un profundo malestar en su pecho, que le tenían pensando en una manera de ayudar a su amiga. Ya él había perdido a un amigo por dejar que la oscuridad lo envolviera, que su corazón se undiera en amargura y soledad. No podía permitirse cometer el mismo error, ya no. Y menos con ella, por que aunque Sakura no le quisiera, él todavía sentía su corazón latir cada vez que la miraba. No permitiría que él corazón de sakura se perdiera en la oscuridad, por que él, Naruto Uzumaki le brindaría la luz que tanto Sakura necesitaba.

Así pensó en la últimas palabras de Tsunade.

–_Naruto, lo que te boy a decir es algo que nadie sabe y creo que tú como amigo de Sakura tienes derecho a saver– dijo la hokage– La misión de sakura no existe, ella busca una flor marchita que jamas ha existido. Eso solo fue algo que yo me invente al no saber que decirle para que se fuera, pues si le decía la verdad sakura jamas se iría de la aldea. _

–_Vamos vieja, ya dime que no entiendo nada de lo que hablas– dijo Naruto impaciente por saber donde quería llegar la rubia. _

–_Naruto lo que Tsunade quiere decir es que Sakura esta buscando su propio camino– dijo Jiraya ante la atenta mirada de Naruto – Mira, sakura es como una flor, cada flor pasa por distintas etapas antes de llegar ha verse completas y antes de marchitarse, pero hay muchas que no florecen para llegar a su máxima belleza y se marchitan antes de tiempo. Eso mi pequeño renacuajo es lo que la bella sakura tiene, que se esta marchitando antes de llegar a su máxima belleza. – _

_Naruto miraba algo confuso a su maestro, sakura era como una flor, solo que ella no había florecido sino que en vez de eso su capullo se estaba marchitando. Pero que rayos, ¿Tanta palabrería para decirle que Sakura estaba deprimida?_

–_Maldicion vieja, ¿Y por eso la mandaste a esa estúpida misión? ¿Para encontrancer a ella misma? ¿cuando aquí podíamos haberla ayudado mejor?. Aquí podíamos haberla ayudado a salir de esa soledad, para eso están sus amigos, para eso estoy Yo! – exclamo él rubio furiosos pues pensaba que la hokage había tomado una mala decisión. _

–_Maldita sea! Pero él no lo estas Naruto, Sasuke no esta y es lo que Sakura necesita aunque ella se empeñe a demostrarnos lo contrario– dijo Tsunade dejando aun Naruto mas que sorprendido. _

Y por eso ahí estaba él, pensando en que a pesar de ya tres años sakura todavía le pensaba, le añoraba y sobre todo le amaba. Eso lo destrozaba pues también él estaba enamorado de ella, de Sakura. ¿Como la vida podía ser tan cruel? Dejar que tres personas jugaran en un juego tan doloroso, donde los corazones son lo que peor parados salian, dejando que los sentimientos mas odiosos surgan de lo profundo de los corazones pues aunque él veía a Sasuke como hermano, si seguía dañando a Sakura mas, le buscaría y lo destruiría para que ella, pudiera seguir su camino. Uno donde él la esperaría paciente en la vereda del mismo.

–Hola, así que tu eres el kyubi–

Naruto saliendo de sus divagaciones miro él extraño ser que salia de entre un árbol, esté con una sonrisa llena de cinismo salio completamente para quedar a una distancia considerable del rubio. Naruto rápidamente se puso en guardia y cauteloso lo miro y antes de que dijera una palabra él hombre hablo.

–Relagate amigo, yo solo vengo a informarte algo que seguro te interesa– dijo.

–Dime quien eres!– pregunto Naruto al ver al extraño ser mitad negro, mitad blanco con una capa negra y nubes rojas.

–Zetsu– dijo sonriente– Pero mi nombre no es lo importante, sino lo que ocurrirá pronto– dijo él hombre planta.

–¿Que es lo que pasara? – dijo Naruto curioso.

–Jajaja, nada. Solo que tú gran amigo él vengador pronto atacara konoha– dijo– Pero y es lo mejor de todo, nuestro Uchiha hará él gran sacrificio de matar a un ser muy querido... A una linda kunoichi de esta aldea, una tal Sakura – dijo Zetsu y miro con todo el deleite del mundo, como Naruto ante sus palabras ensanchaba los ojos al procesar esa información.

Y antes de que él chinobi de la hoja pudiera reaccionar él akatsuki ya había desaparecido.

_**Heyy! Aquí de nuevo, como dije y esperó me disculpen no había podido actualizar pues la operación de mi pie me ha dado muchas molestias, pero ya casi estoy repuesta :) **_

_**Bueno pasando a lo importante quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han comentado esta historia ya que de verdad me alegra que les este gustando. No saben lo bien que me hacen sentir con sus comentarios ya que se que apenas boy empezando, también a esas personas que me han agregado a favoritos, alertas y los que leen en mudo anonimato, GRACIAS! pues aunque no comentan por una u otra cosa están ahí, aunque me gustaría saber que opinan :) **_

_**Bueno, bueno ya me boy no los ostigo más. Los quiero y mil gracias :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Holiisss! lindas como están? **

**Aquí la contii espero que les guste :)**

**Recomendación musical: Lost (coldplay)**

***Un encuentro inesperado***

Había preparado sus cartas para que estas no fallaran, en caso de que "Madara" le traicionara. Tenía escogidos ya sus próximos movimientos, por eso había dejado muy bien informado a ese chico Idate para qué en cuanto Sasuke llegara le dijera lo que debería de hacer. Pues aunque no le pasaba para nada él pelinegro sabia que lo necesitaría, ya que aún, quería ese cuerpo que tanto trabajo le había costado obtener. Pero por ahora se enfocaría en lo importante, en eso que Tobi quería realizar, capturar al Jinchuuriky del kyubi, para hacer su deseo realidad llevando acabo su pla "Ojo de luna" un plan que según Tobi, le daría al mundo ninja una nueva vida, una donde no se conozca el dolor, donde reine la felicidad. Una donde nadie pueda llorar, donde no puedas ver a la gente que amas morir y que claro una donde él sería el único líder.

No obstante había un pequeño impedimento en esos planes, o mas bien cinco grandes impedimentos, las cinco grandes naciones ninja no pondrían nada fácil ese dichoso plan, y ahí es donde entraba sasuke, él uchiha seria la pieza clave para todo, con él las cosas saldrían de maravilla pues la parte de Sasuke seria desatar una guerra donde "Madara", saldría victorioso. Tobi contemplaba que los kages pudieran reusarse a pactar dicha propuesta. Claro que no estaba de mas vivir en un mundo de paz, pero a cambio de que, ¿De ser esclavizados por alguien que no quería mas que controlarlos? Vamos que eso a él le tenia sin cuidado, pero si eso ocurría sin excepción también él entraría en la ilusión. Él no quería ser ninguna puta marioneta de nadie, no tenia porque vivir una vida feliz...

Había marcado a la kunoichi de konoha solo por que según "Madara", haría que Sasuke matara todo vinculado con su villa. Quería aliados fuertes y al mirar como él Uchiha se llenaba de odio, aseguro que este ayudaría a sacar al Jinchuriki de su escondite. Porque matando a su antigua compañera, haría que Naruto saliera a vengar la muerte de está, aprovechando así para capturar al kyubi.

Pero Tobi ignoraba ciertas cosas, cosas como que Sasuke no había olvidado a sus amigos, que cada día con orochimaru esté les recordaba cuando pensaba que nadie lo escuchaba. Aunque ahora cegado por la muerte de su hermano y las mentiras de Tobi, Sasuke no pensaba con claridad, pero seguro que cuando la viera, todo cambiaría.

–Veremos cuan rotos están esos lazos– pensó kabuto al recordar a una ojijade.

Ya todo estaba hecho y había solo una forma de romper el sello de Sakura, pues como bien lo había dicho él, este no era un sello que anhelara poder, no, pero si exija algo y eso era inminente.

–Asi que aquí estas...– dijo zetsu mientras de entre la tierra asomaba su cabeza.

Kabuto siseo con una mueca ladeada.

–Donde más– respondió él pelo blanco acomodando unas pequeñas fichas que yacían en una tabla de ajedrez.

–Ya esta todo listo, Madara ya esta en el lugar– dijo el akatsuki y desapareció ante la mirada de un despreocupado kabuto.

Éste antes de marcharse al encuentro del Uchiha movió unas fichas en su tabla de ajedrez, simbolizando con esto el pasó dado en ese plan. Ya sabía que Madara no saldría ganado de esa próxima guerra que se avecinaba y que él tendría que verse en la necesidad de usar su ultimo recurso.

Un último Jutsu...

OoooooooOooooooooO

No lo podía creer, había pensado en todo menos en aquello. Su mente trataba de atar esos cabos sueltos que por un instante penso estaban ya en su lugar, mas después de esa tarde–noche ya nada le parecía racional. No podía ni siquiera mirar a esa mujer que yacía desmayada en aquella cama, no quería pensar como demonios había ido a para a ese lugar, ni tampoco en como hubiera terminado todo si él no la hubiera reconocido. Porque jamas pensó que su antigua excompañera de equipo sería la persona que tendría que matar.

¿Como Sakura Hanuro, la molestia numero uno en su vida había sido marcada como la persona de la cual él resiviria un poder?

No. Definitivamente esto no podía estar pasando, el estúpido destino tenia que estarse burlando de él, por ser un idiota al pensar que todo esto sería tan fácil. Ahora recordaba las palabras de zetsu, esas que en un principio no le habían importado pero ahora... Todo era diferente, por kami, que juro que sus lazos estaban mas que rotos con los de konoha, pero recordando lo que vio tras esas puertas corredizas, un sentimiento extraño regreso a su pecho, uno que no le agrado para nada pues solo demostraba lo que él tanto temía.

Su corazón tenia vida.

No Sasuke, ni siquiera pienses en dejar tu venganza... ¿O ya olvidaste a Itachi?

No, claro que no piensa dejar su venganza, pero como podía dejar de pensar en ella, porque tampoco podía ignorarla, eso seria negar lo que ya esta mas que dicho, él tenía que asesinar a Sakura, así podría destruir a konoha.

–Nee, Sasuke ¿y como es que conoces a esta lindura?– la voz de suigetsu lo sacó de sus confusos pensamientos.

–Si, sasuke–kun de donde salio esta pelo de chicle – dijo karin despectivamente al pensar en la kunoichi de la hoja.

Él imperturbable Uchiha tenia la mirada en otro sitio, no quería mostrar su desconcierto frente a los demás, maldición! No quería recordar.

_Flachs Black_

_Karin ¿donde esta él sujeto mas poderoso?– pregunto él azabache a la ojiroja. _

_Está de inmediato cerro sus ojos y nuevamente se puso a detectar los chakras, no paso mucho tiempo cuando karin abrió sus ojos y miro a Sasuke. _

_Los dos chakras mas fuertes que detecte en estos momentos están separados, el mas devil se encuentra a unos, doscientos metros al norte y el mas fuerte a doscientos metros al sur–oeste– dedujo la kunoichi de Taka. _

_Él pelinegro sopesó las alternativas y llegando a una conclusión añidio._

_Ustedes vayan por el norte y yo iré por el que esta en el sur– dijo sasuke refiriéndose a los sujetos fuertes de la aldea. _

_Los compañeros del azabache se miraron entre si, pues al parecer pensaban que era muy arriesgado que Sasuke fuera solo por el sujeto mas fuerte, ya que como había dicho zetsu, esté contaba también con un sello maldito igual o mas fuerte que el de su líder. _

_Sasuke–sama, ¿no creé que seria mejor que todos vayamos juntos por el sujeto del sello?– dijo un jūgo preocupado pues si mataban a sasuke ¿quien detendría sus arranques de furia?_

_Él pelinegro los miro y sin dar una respuesta se marchó, dejando a los tres ninjas bufando pues nada bueno saldría de esto. _

_Y así fue al menos para él pelinegro, pues en cuanto Sasuke llego al extremó sur–oeste, miro como una enorme muralla se alzaba imponente ante los que quisieran pasar, claro que esto para él no era nada mas grande. Salto de una y sin ningún esfuerzo llego hasta el otro lado de la muralla, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta. _

_Miro hacia los lados del lugar donde se encontraba atento a todo lo que se moviera, esperó unos segundos y dedujo que no había nadie en el lugar. Miro con mas detenimiento y se dio cuenta que estaba en un jardín trasero de alguna casa, pues la misma se encontraba delante de él y sin esperar mas se dispuso a entrar. Era extraño, hasta el momento nadie había salido a su paso, siguió su recorrido buscando él poderoso ser que le daría lo que tanto quería. Pero nada... Ya se estaba cansado. _

_Había recorrido casi toda la casa, solo faltaba abrir una puerta corrediza que se encontraba al otro extremo de la casa, era como un vivero o algo así, ya que se veían varias plantas alrededor de un pequeño estanque. O eso parecía._

_Estaba delante de la puerta dispuesto abrirla, su mano derecha se extendió con la intención pero se quedo en el aire cuando los ojos de Sasuke captaron algo moviéndose dentro. Retrocedió dos pasos y observó unos segundos._

_Debe ser él – pensó Sasuke al ver como la figura ¿femenina? Se postraba de lante de él. _

_¿Femenina? – volvió a pensar el azabache._

_Por kami que nunca nadie le había dicho que existían cuarpos tan bellos como lo que él estaba viendo. Se había quedado parado esperando que la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta saliera y poder decirle que le entregara al portador del sello maldito pero eso no paso, al contrario de lo que él esperaba la mujer se comenzó a desvestir prenda por prenda para quedarse con...nada. Él azabache trago saliva, porque vamos ¿que hombre dejaría pasar esa oportunidad? a nadien le hacia daño con ver o ¿si? Miro como la mujer se adentraba a ese estanque que a esas alturas supuso él, serían de aguas termales, no se podía mover, su mente no dejaba de pasar imágenes de ella o mejor dicho de toda ella. _

_Ya que inocentemente se había deleitado a sus anchas mirando cada curva que ella le mostró. Miro como algo indecisa sacaba su blusa que segundos después dejo ver dos simas que sobresalían firmes de ella, después miro aun mas nervioso como ella se deshacía de su sostén dejándolo caer sin ningún pudor. Kami, que su corazón latía tanto. Y eso que todavía faltaba, pues la chica continuó, bajo el cierre de su falda y poco a poco comenzó a bajarla, sasuke sudaba de verdad sudaba ya que en ese punto después de haber caído esa prenda no sabia si seguir ahí o marcharse afuera y esperar a que ella saliera._

_Al diablo, nos quedamos! – oyó que una parte de su cabeza decía. _

_Y haciendo caso a esa sabía voz, se quedo para contemplar como la última parte de las prendas que estorbaban en ella, era sacada con toda la delicadeza posible, era como si esa mujer supiera que era observada y quisiera torturarlo por mirar lo que no debía. El momento llegó y la chica había sacado todas las prendas, sasuke no sabia ya donde estaba, era como si las puertas del infierno lo tentaran, ya que detrás de ellas había una diabla esperando su llegada. _

_Después de ver como la joven se adentraba en el estanque, él azabache obto por esperar bajo el dintel de la puerta por la que había entrado ahí. Espero pero nada lo preparó para lo que minutos después paso, ya que una luz color verde comenzó a salir de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba la joven, ese era un chakra muy poderoso, no necesitaba tener dones como los de karin para adivinarlo, de inmediato se puso en guardia esperando todo. _

_Las dos grandes puertas corredisas salieron volando de su lugar siendo esquivadas por él. ¿Que cochos tenian esas aguas que daban esa fuerza? Sasuke miro con desconcierto como la joven que se había metido al estanque ahora salia en vuelta en esa az de luz verde, tragando seco el pelinegro miro con sorpresa la desnudes de la mujer, porqué kami, que mujer... Pero también miro como en su cuerpo una marca en forma de espiral resaltaba nítida como un tatuaje, dejando salir mas marcas que se extendían como en redadera por todo su cuerpo. _

_Era el sello maldito._

_La joven salio de lleno de esa pequeña estancia mirando con sus ojos verde jade aún pelinegro que dejaba ver ya su sharingan, no la había podido evitar, inconscientemente sus ojos se activaron cuando reparo en esa melena rosada y esos ojos jade que le miraban con ¿Odio? No, esa no era ella, no podía ser su excompañera. Pero cual fue la sorpresa cuando la pelirosa pronuncio su nombre. _

_Sasuke... –le dijo y tras dar dos pasos ella cayó. _

_No podía reaccionar, su cuerpo había quedado paralizado al ver como Sakura salía dejando ver qué en ella había un sello, el sello madito el cual él andaba buscando._

_Por fin has llegado– dijo una voz a espaldas del pelinegro. Sasuke volteo su rostro para mirar con sorpresa aún joven que él ya conocía. _

_Idate...– dijo el azabache con total desconcierto. _

_Vamos, llevemosla a una habitación, necesita descansar– dijo Idate y con una manta arropó a la ojijade para después sujetarla en brazos. _

_Sasuke miro la escena aun sin creer, mas la voz del joven lo regreso. _

_Te lo contare todo, casi no hay tiempo esto apenas es el comienzo– dijo mientras hechaba andar para lo que Sasuke lo siguió._

_Fin Flachs Black._

Así que ahí estaba él con una cabeza hecha un globo apuntó de reventar por tanta presión. Mierda! Que "Madara" le pagaría este maldito juego. Este maldito encuentro inesperado.

Sasuke paso su mirada por los miembros de su equipo y sin decir ni hacer ningún gesto se puso de pie, haría lo que tenia que hacer y fin de la historia. No Lo pensaría demasiado y simplemente actuaría frío y sin emociones.

88888888888888888

Había escuchado todo lo que en la oficina de la Hokage se discutía, no es que ella fuera una metiche ni nada por el estilo, pero le fue imposible no escuchar.

Había ido a buscar a shizune por unos asuntos relacionados con el hospital, pues como Sakura no estaba, ella e Ino se había hecho cargo de unas áreas que correspondían a la ojijade.

Por eso cuando estaba por tocar la puerta de la Gondaime, escuchó la voz de su primo Neji, pues este siendo ya un junin le asignaban misiones mas importantes, pero está seguro era prioridad.

–Necesito que vayas a la aldea del norte, la aldea de la nieve– dijo la kage al ojiperla. –No se si ahí estará Sakura, pero tienes que traerla contigo– concluyo y Neji asintió.

–Alguna otra cosa Tsunade–sama– preguntó el ojo perla pues lo mas importante ya lo había dicho.

–No, ya puedes irte– dijo y sin mas Neji salió topándose con una sorprendida Hinata.

Por un momento los dos primos se miraron pero fue él Hyuga quien rompió el silencio.

–Tenemos que hablar, nos vemos en tu casa en cuanto termines tus labores– dijo y se marchó dejando auna pelinegra muda.

Termino sus asuntos mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido pues si alguien le hubiera prevenido de lo que estaba por escuchar mejor ni hubiera ido al encuentro de su primo. Neji le contó, aunque extraoficialmente claro, todo la que estaba pasando, de como a Sakura la habían al parecer "secuestrado" y como Sasuke era su captor, afirmado todo esto por un akatsuki que había informado a Naruto.

Naruto. Inmediatamente sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, pues pensó en como estaría él rubio en estos momentos cuando al parecer sus dos mejores amigos se encontraban en una situación tan delicada. Por ese motivo había dejado a su primo a medias de la información y había salido como alma que lleva el diablo a buscarlo. No quería ni imaginar en como la estaria pasando con lo solo que se había sentido últimamente.

Había corrido casi por toda la aldea y ni rastros de Naruto, por eso había decidió ir a los campos de entrenamiento donde el equipo siete solía practicar. Ahí estaba, un rubio frente a tres grandes troncos mirando la nada, su mirada estaba vacía, sus ojos llorosos, se aferraban a una banda que portaba el símbolo de la hoja rasgada negando su villa.

–Ya no me queda nada, los he perdido... Perdí a mi mejor amigo– dijo él rubio apretando aún más la banda.

–Na...Naruto–kun... No has... No perdiste nada... Ellos están todavía contigo– dijo Hinata – Sakura–san volvera pronto– logro decir la pelinegra.

La ojiperla sintió el estremecimiento del rubio al oir como ella mencionaba a Sakura y sintió su corazón romper ya que sabia que Naruto nunca dejaría de amar a la pelirosa, ella era lo único que importaba en su vida.

–Si él le pone un dedo encima yo... Yo juro que lo mataré – dijo Naruto clavando su profunda mirada en ella. Haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Los dos chicos permanecieron en el campo de entrenamiento, sin darse cuenta que eran observados por un ANBU raíz que pertenecía al equipo de Danzo, ya había oído suficiente, con esto queda confirmado que si Sasuke mataba o le hacia la mas mínima herida a la kunoichi de konoha, Naruto explotaría. Ya que en sí el kyubi era una bomba de tiempo que solo necesitaba una pequeña chispa para poder explotar. Y que Danzo no tenia inconveniente en hacerlo estallar...

_**Como ven a kabuto, el ya moviendo sus fichas, ahora solo falta ver como transcurrirá el juego. Por otro lado esta Naruto que esta muy dolido por lo que le dijo zetsu, acaso de verdad sera capas de matar a su amigo? Y pobre Hina ella muy preocupada por su amor no correspondido y él ni la ve. Pero no será así x mucho ;) **_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capii... y de antemano mil gracias por leer, las quiero mil saben que sus rvw son mi motivación también esa lindas quee agregan en sus alertas, favoritos de verdad no saben lo que causan en mi, me motivan aun mas. TT soy tan feliz con su apoyó. **_

_**Ya las dejo tranquilas y les mando mil besos calurosos (aquí en donde vivo esta que arde) nos leemos prontooo...**_


End file.
